degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Riley Stavros/@comment-3541172-20110820060300
Alright now it's the newbies turn to speak. Sorry for all the Riley fans. But I'm on Zane's side. I know I should be posting this on his page, but whatever. For all of you who say Zane should've been more understanding, have you actually watched Ziley's full storyline? 99 Problems Part 1= Riley told Zane that he'd had to go back to 'normal' when school started. Zane accepted that. He even joined the football team to be closer to Riley. Riley let his paranoia get the better of him. He dumped Zane because he thought people would start to say something. 99 Problems Part 2= Riley ties Drew up to the flagpole because he was blackmailing him. ( dumb move on his part really). He still let his paranoia get the best of him. Zane had nothing to do with anything Riley did in that episode. All he said was that Riley should've been the one out on the field, not Drew. Riley repulse by saying Maybe someday that could be all of him. Tears that Dry on their Own Part 1= Zanes still pissed at Riley ( I don't Blame him) Riley had already dumped him, so he askes him if he wants to do something after the game, Zane replies no. So Riley insteads tries to like Anya douche of a doctor ( he broke her heart). Tears that Dry on their Own Part 2= Rileys crushed when he finds out that Dr. Chris is straight so he tries to win Zane back. By talking about math. ( they looked so cute talking about math). Still Fighting It Part 1= Riley almost gets Zane back, but he insteads teases him with Owen. This pisses Zane off. Riley goes to that LGBT meeting and discovers how much he hurt Zane and tries to change. He even gets the football team minus Owen to join in without having to come out. This makes Zane happy. In the end Riley gets even more heated at the fag written on his locker. Still Fighting It Part 2= Riley in his own way defends Zanes honor ( I thought it was sweet tbh, but also wrong) by punching Owen. Later on Riley sort of outs himself to Owen by getting mad at him. So Owen throws Zane in the dumpster which further pisses Zane off. Riley tells Zane that he's the sweet guy that likes him and wins a date with him in the process. Zane even stuck up for Riley when Drew asked if he was gay( considering that he already knew). Purple Pills Part 1= Riley signs him and Zane up for king and king at the Vegas Dance which ultimately outs them both. Rileys mad but in the end he's okay with finally being out until the scout comes. This scares him to a point. Purple Pills Part 2= Riley tries to hide again but tells the scout in not so many words that he's gay and is nervous to play. In the end he conquers his fears and accepts the deal from the scout. The Way We Get By Part 1= Riley and Zane make out in his Bedroom only to be caught by his mother. ( boy was that awwwwwkward) Zane offers to stay, but Riley says he'll 'deal'. The Way We Get By Part 2= Riley tries to tell his mom in the beginning but she avoids it. He tells Zane this and Zane tells him to COME OUT WHEN HE'S READY. Riley replies he doesn't want to PRETEND ANYMORE and tried to tell his mom once again. She doesn't listen so he tells Zane that if she wants to pretend to let her, he'd be gone within a few months anyway. His mom and him have an argument which leads him to seeing Zane again. Zane tells him to give his mother some time. And that this was all new to her. He didn't pressure him at all in Season 10. Dirt Off Your Shoulder Part 1= Rileys mom hasn't talked to him in a while. He cancels his date with Zane to make her happy. He lies to Zanes face about helping his mother out. He sees Athena ( which is totally cool btw) he admits he's gay and she's okay with it and even gives him advice. Zane finds out about the mystery date and is convinced that Rileys cheating. ( again, can ya blame him) Dirt Off Your Shoulder Part 2= Riley explains everything to Zane and invites him to his birthday dinner( which totally should've included Anya.) Things go from bad to worst with Rileys over bearing mother( the look on her face when she thought Riley had a girlfriend really pissed me off.) Zane totally had the right to say what he did at the dinner. In the end Zane is dumped because Riley cares more about his parents approval then his own happiness. So what I'm trying to say is that after watching all the episodes all over again, Riley did this to himself. He lied to Zane when he could've told the truth. He straight up told Zane that he didn't want to pretend anymore. He even outed himself to total strangers. And yet he couldn't do it to his parents? I feel his pain I really do, but to give up your happiness for your parents is too much. The Stavros are like the Bhandaris in a way. They could only date their own people( Greeks or Indians not sure what Alli and Sav are). If the Bhandaris can get over Alli's and Savs past, why can't the Stavros accept their son? If I was a guy, mainly Riley, if my family couldn't accept me. Then I wouldn't want to be apart of it. Ziley was the best couple on there and they had a ton of potential. I just wished the writers would've used it. Once again this was just some thing I had to get off my chest. Sorry to all the Riley fans. But I spoke my mind and stated my opinion.